leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Volbeat (Pokémon)
|} Volbeat (Japanese: バルビート Barubeat) is a introduced in Generation III. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is related to and, starting in Generation V, can produce s that contain either Illumise or Volbeat when bred with . Biology Volbeat is a firefly-like, bipedal Pokémon. Its body is black with a blue chest and abdomen. There are two yellow stripes across its front: one on its chest and one near its legs. A red band separates each limb from its body and a thicker, incomplete one surrounds its shoulders. Two simple wings extend from the band around its shoulder. It has a blue face with yellow eyes, and curly, yellow antennae with black stripes. It has a spherical yellow tail, which glows to communicate and draw geometric patterns in the sky while in a swarm. Additionally, the glow allows it to use its former signature moves, and . This is a male only species; is its female counterpart. Volbeat is attracted by the sweet aroma given off by Illumise. It lives in but will move if the pond becomes dirty. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Volbeat debuted in Camp Pikachu, where he served as a sort of camp counselor and guide at a mill that and his friends stumbled upon. Five Volbeat made their main series debut in Love at First Flight alongside their female counterpart . All of them, including one nicknamed Beat, were under the ownership of Romeo and were part of a show alongside Illumise. A Volbeat appeared in That's Just Swellow, under the ownership of Volt, who was participating in the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. Multiple Volbeat appeared in Time Warp Heals All Wounds. Edna mentioned how Volbeat and Illumise used to do their mating dance rituals in a large tree that used to be located in the middle of the city. After altered the present by time traveling, it turned out that they would still do that. Minor appearances A Volbeat appeared in A Double Dilemma as a resident of North Petalburg. A Volbeat appeared in Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry. A 's Volbeat appeared in Lessons in Lilycove, where he was seen participating in the Lilycove City Pokémon Contest. A Volbeat appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as one of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. He and several other Pokémon in surrounding at the park, intent on attacking him as retribution for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, Volbeat, along with the other Pokémon, was calmed down by . Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Volbeat appeared in The Cavern, where he was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Volbeat debuted in Tongue-Tied Kecleon, when and observed a group of them dancing with . Amber owned two Volbeat who first appeared in Very Vexing Volbeat. While one distracted Team Magma with , the other was able to steal the Blue Orb from the enemy team and deliver it to Archie. A Volbeat appeared in The Final Battle IV, where it was one of the Pokémon that helped with his disabilities. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : After a successful Travel Mode on the Ruby Field, Volbeat will fly down to paint in the new area. * : A large group of Volbeat and are seen at Fogbound Lake where they put on a display making the lake look beautiful. Pokédex entries . It communicates with others by adjusting the intensity and flashing of its light. This Pokémon is attracted by the sweet aroma of .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} , }} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} (Swarm)}} }} |area= }} |} |} , Berry fields, Friend Safari (Bug)}} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Springleaf Field}} |t=fff|area=Plains ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Huge Storage 1, Endless Level 5, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Night Festival: Stage 28 Graucus Hall: Stage 464}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Dizzy Punch|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Lunge|Bug|Physical|80|100|15| |'}} |Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- is a symbol of my maleness! |P2=Um... My health is down about halfway. |P3=I'm done for... Even my taillight is like a candle in the wind. |PL=I leveled up! My lit-up taillight shines brighter than ever! }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Volbeat shares its with its female counterpart . They are both known as the Firefly Pokémon. * No other Pokémon have the same dual Egg Group as Volbeat and ( and ). Origin Volbeat appears to be based on a like its counterpart, . Its coloring suggests that it may have been based on the subfamily . Its appearance is based on a , a subculture in the 1950s; their Japanese counterparts are the . Greasers usually wore black or brown y-collared trench-coats and/or jackets with under shirts and also had heavily greased hair. This is shown in Volbeat's black colored "shirt", striped belly "under shirt" and "collar". The pose Volbeat takes in its official art may also be a reference to greasers, as they are commonly shown with their hands either holding or popping their jacket collars. Name origin Volbeat is a combination of ''volt (referring to its powers of illumination) and or beat. Barubeat may be a combination of バルブ barubu (bulb) and beetle. In other languages and |es=Volbeat|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Volbeat|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Volbeat|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=볼비트 Volbeat|komeaning=Transliteration of its English name |zh_cmn=電螢蟲 / 电萤虫 Diànyíngchóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Electric firefly" |hi=भलबीट Volbeat|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Волбит Volbit|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Volbeat es:Volbeat fr:Muciole it:Volbeat ja:バルビート zh:电萤虫